


Okay But We Seriously Need Hallowe'en Costumes

by PrussianBluu (ryuutora)



Series: Daisuga Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, do i care?, do people in japan even celebrate halloween?, its august i know, maid dresses, national news will investigate at 4, thats what it is, ummm somewhat sexual content??, who else is pumped for halloween??, yes I went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuutora/pseuds/PrussianBluu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka is throwing a Hallowe'en party, which is all fine and dandy, except it's in a week and Daichi and Suga don't have costumes.<br/>As such, they go out costume shopping together for "appropriate" couple costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay But We Seriously Need Hallowe'en Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop whoop that's Daisuga week day.....3??? I believe. Which is holiday. And my personal favourite holiday is Hallowe'en so why the fuck not.  
> Rated for language and implied sexual themes.

Daichi gets exactly what he expects when he feels Suga tap his shoulder and turns to see them wearing a not-scary-at-all skeleton mask. They are in a costume store, after all.  
  
“Boo!”  
  
He stares blankly at Suga for a few moments, watching them slouch at his lack of reaction. “You didn’t get scared.”  
  
“I knew you’d be wearing something like that.” It would upset Suga more if he laughed, but dear god, they look more cute than scary, silver hair sticking up around the top edge of the mask that’s definitely too big to sit comfortably on their face. He allows himself a very quiet chuckle. “Did you want to go to the party as skeletons?”  
  
“Nuh-uh. That’s boring,” they tell him as they wrestle the plastic monstrosity from their head and return it to the shelf. “We need to do something more fun.”  
  
Daichi hums. He can’t disagree with that. As captain and vice-captain, it is their duty to make a good impression on their teammates on any and all occasions, Hallowe’en parties included. “Alright. Then what do you suggest?”  
  
They didn’t discuss costume ideas beforehand; they’d hoped that going to the store would give them all the ideas they needed. Alas, ten straight minutes of scrutiny later, they’re still no better off. Suga just shrugs. “Let’s keep looking.”  
  
There’s a few minutes of debate over a devil and angel setup, easily ended when Daichi points out that it’s simultaneously cliché and too revealing (though he would really love to see Suga in a tunic that short). Although he’s quite sure that Saeko – whose presence is inevitable, given that the party is being held in the Tanaka household – would think they’re a riot. The majority of the reason he grimaces as he returns them to their shelves is that he’d rather not be seen in such a bad light by his kouhai.  
  
As if they aren’t intimidated by him already.  
  
Skeletons, despite being uncreative as all hell, don’t sound like such a bad idea in comparison.  
  
“Daichi! Daichi!” Suga calls from the fitting room, hushed but excited. Oh, thank god, they must have found _something_ that works. The one-week deadline looming on the horizon is really wearing on his nerves. He’d rather not show up without a costume.  
  
He drops the werewolf mask he’s holding and hurries over to the curtain that Suga is peering out from behind. “Please tell me you found something.”  
  
Suga just giggles mischievously and steps into the open.  
  
“Oh.” Daichi works his jaw in his desperate attempt to find more words, but he’s left with that one strained syllable in the end. The whole outfit is, as well as Daichi’s mind can phrase it, skimpy. And complicated. Short-skirted, small-waisted, frilly-aproned, cut too low about the chest area, and there are bows everywhere from their neck to their toes.  
  
Even on the garters.  
  
Daichi swallows thickly and finally, finally finds it in himself to speak. “You’re wearing a maid dress.” Wow. Such an intelligent person he is, stating the obvious. But also, _wow_ , Suga looks superbly attractive in that.  
  
“I am.” There’s unsuppressed mirth in their tone, and they clasp their hands behind their back and rock forward onto their toes, grinning at him. “Is it cute?”  
  
“It’s cruel, is what it is.” Daichi really needs to stop staring the way he is, like some untamed animal. Like a horny teenager. He lifts his gaze to the ceiling and breathes deeply. “Buy that.”  
  
Suga actually laughs this time. “I was already planning on it. But fiiirst, you need to try one on.”  
  
That is a no. An absolute, unambiguous “no”. Suga even has an identical dress, still packaged, in their hands as they approach him. He shakes his head furiously. “No way. Nuh-uh. Cute is your territory, and I am not encroaching upon it, not today, not ever.”  
  
“If you don’t try it on, I’ll wear this to Tanaka’s party.”  
  
“Koushi, that would be so inappropriate,” he complains, but of course there’s no reasoning with them. They just force the package into his hands and usher him into a fitting room.  
  
“Have fun.”  
  
That’s the end of that. Daichi takes his sweet-ass time examining the dress and figuring out how to get it on. He assumes he’s got it right once he manages to force the horrendously puffy sleeves over his shoulders. This is tiny. Suga must have done that on purpose. Then again, it’s not meant for teenage boys who play sports every day of their lives. He knots the apron into a clumsy bow in the back and forgoes the thigh-highs and garters because the dress is enough without them.  
  
“Koushi…” he calls tentatively, adamantly avoiding looking in the mirror. There’s no way he’s leaving this stall.  
  
Suga gets the message and ducks through the curtain. “Wow.” They’re not in their dress anymore, which Daichi thinks is kind of unfair, since he’s stuck like this. But they set about adjusting everything for him, pulling up the collar and making sure its bow is in the right place, moving the sleeves to a more comfortable position, twisting the skirt until it settles lower on his hips (thank goodness). “That looks really, really good on you,” they inform him after a few moments of silence.  
  
Well, that’s all fine and dandy, but given that costume stores are public places, he feels far too exposed for polite conversation right now. “Uh, thanks, but I’m gonna change now.”  
  
“Ah, okay.” Suga makes to leave, stops at the curtain, and glances back at him over their shoulder. “But you like it, right?”  
  
The dress he could do without. The way Suga is looking at him, he’d buy every maid outfit in the store for. He nods quickly. Suga grins and disappears with a rustling of fabric.  
  
Okay, to be fair, he does take a brief moment to admire himself in the mirror. If Suga says it looks good, it must look good. The look itself – petite and effeminate – doesn’t quite suit him, but the dip of the skirt does wonders for his thighs and his waist looks like a fantasy and his shoulders are a lot nicer than he remembers them being. Maybe he really does like the dress.  
  
He doesn’t even consider complaining when Sugawara sets both dresses in the basket they picked up at the store entrance. Instead, he starts winding through the aisles again, reading labels and squinting at pictures and wishing appropriate, creative couple costumes were easier to find. The week before Hallowe’en is torment no matter what age one is.  
  
But then, there it is. The perfect set of costumes, the one Saeko will still be able to laugh at, that won’t make Daichi want to strangle everyone who looks at Suga or make Suga feel an urge to do the same for him. That maybe their teammates will think is cool (their four beloved idiots think everything is cool anyway) and that truly makes sense because of their hair colour.  
  
“Oh. My god. Koushi.”  
  
Suga’s head appears between the shelves in front of him. “Yeah?”  
  
“Come look at this.”  
  
They do just that, scurrying around the shelving unit and down the aisle to him, and he presents them enthusiastically with the costumes. “Oh my god,” they echo, a smile breaking out on their face. “Salt and pepper shakers. That’s adorable.”  
  
They buy four costumes that day; two for Hallowe’en and two for, as Suga puts it, ‘special occasions’.


End file.
